OS088
Synopsis Yazmyne is still mad at Nick for telling her father about her injury. Their relationship has soured but they still need each other. At least, Yazmyne needs Nick. When they reach Florina Island, Yazmyne and Nick must walk across the island on foot and then resume water travel. It is unsafe for Lapras to travel across the dangerous waters of the island. Luckily for them, Hawlucha is plenty strong to use Bulk Up and drag the boat for them. Yazmyne is able to walk without her stick, but she needs help over cliffs and edges lest she worsen her abdominal area. As they travel, Yazmyne and Nick are suddenly attacked by a group of Magnemite and Magneton until they are stopped by a man and his Jolteon. The man apologizes and has his Jolteon continue herding the Electric-Types. As an apology, the man gives Yazmyne and Nick a lift across the island. However, the Magnemite are not the only ones who attack. Bronzor attack them as do a few Probopsass. Escapades down the island leave everyone wondering why the Steel-Type Pokemon are attacking them. When they take a break, the man acts as a mediator between the two trainers. When the man insists that they are having a lover's quarrel, both of them proceed to blush and quickly deny it. However, the man's talk to them helps mend the rift of trust between them. He notes how interesting a journey of friendship can be nearly destroyed by one or two incidences of misunderstandings or when one person believes they were doing something best for the other. He notes that intent doesn't negate impact, but he asks what exactly is the impact and why does it matter. Yazmyne admits that Nick has not done anything to actually betray her. Telling her parents was something she should have done, and she shouldn't be mad that he did so before she could. Yazmyne and Nick successfully cross the island over two days and the road ends when Erwin arrives at his Electric Farm where he provides electricity to his hometown. When Yazmyne fiddles through her bag to give them man something to thank Erwin, she pulls out some vitamins she can give to his Jolteon. However, she also pulls out an item that rattles the Magnemite and Magneton attack. They float around Yazmyne and hover. Jolteon reels them in, and Erwim identifies the object as a Metal Coat, which enhances Steel-Type moves. It was what all the Steel-Types were after the whole time. Erwin says he'd like to have that item. Yazmyne offers it to him, but Erwin also declines, saying that a strong trainer like Yazmyne will need such a strong item someday. Yazmyne and Nick reach the end of the island and call out Lapras. They previously stopped by a Pokemon Center and Yazmyne has been re-bandaged and is ready to go. They reattach the boat to it, and Nick tells Yazmyne to get in. Yazmyne waits and states at her Metal Coat. She is amazed by how small it is. She says she's heard of the item, but just never figured it would be so tiny. Nick says it's a nice item and that she should use it to evolve her Onix when she returns home. Yazmyne says she could do that, but she takes Nick's hand and puts the Metal Coat in it. She says she'll pass it on to him. Yazmyne remembers Nick participating in Ultima's flower training with Scyther. He wants to Mega Evolve Scyther one day. Scyther cannot Mega Evolve, but Scizor can. For Scyther to evolve into Scizor, he needs the Metal Coat, so she's giving it to him. Nick is very thankful for the gift and Yazmyne says that the item will be a sign of their mended friendship, and when Scyther uses it to evolve, the new Scizor will be a reminder of their friendship as well. '' ''Nick privately notes that this is the second gift Yazmyne's given him while he hasn't given her anything. Yazmyne eases into the boat, and tells "Captain Nick" to set off. Nick pockets the Metal Coat, and boards Lapras. They set sail, and their next stop is Pummelo Island. Yazmyne's Pokedex still points that Salamence is on the island. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick mend their friendship *Yazmyne realizes the item she found on Trovita Island is a Metal Coat *Yazmyne gifts her Metal Coat to Nick to one day evolve Scyther into Scizor Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's; flashback) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Magnemite *Magneton *Magnezone